Behind The Scenes
by BleachG7
Summary: How do the Espada spend free time when they're not called for action? Grim x Nel AU story.  Read description inside. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

**Rating: **T (Might turn to M later on..)**  
**

**Spoiler Warning:** Yes, there will be spoilers, somewhat..

**A/N:** Right! As I said, this will be an AU fic. The bleach characters will be performing off the anime stage. Main protagonists will be my OTP as always, but there will be major interactions among other characters as well. **First two chapters will be an introductory GrimmIchiUlqui chat ~NOT YAOI!~** Here's the first part for a taste.

Enjoy!

* * *

**_Chapter 1_**

"Oi Kurosaki, why am I here again?" The teal haired man laid his back against the bricked wall behind him for support.

"Where the hell's your mind at?" The shinigami boy rolled his dark brown eyes rather annoyed. "We were discussing the yaoi issues Episode 164 created.." Ichigo sighed out of nervousness, then spun around to use the vending machine that was just nearby.

_"Soda..Need..Soda..."_ Ichigo would always pant like a dry dog in the desert they had been taken for the shooting of the latest TV Tokyo Bleach episodes.

"I do not understand why you two get so frustrated over this insignificant 'commotion'. You know how the fans are.." The raven haired espada let his snake green eyes drop nonchalantly.

"Hmph!" Grimmjow snorted in a sense of sarcasm. "You like others calling you a fag, don't you?..", his wild blue eyes cornering viciously towards the always composed Ulquiorra.

"..Damn it.." The shorter man frowned disturbed, but from the absence of eye contact Grimmjow could tell that it wasn't because of his nasty comment. "It's stuck again.." Ulquiorra gave up his efforts for taking off his hollow helmet, his melancholic eyes resorting back to Grimmjow.

"Psh!.." The sexta espada hissed irritated, bringing a palm to his face. "HEY! Kuros—!"

"Shit!" Ichigo suddenly spat a threat towards the incompliant vending machine. "It ate my money again!" Ichigo twitched an eye, grunting his rage, "Why you selfish piece of..!" Lunging into an impulsive thrusting kick towards the stupid scrap of metal, he hardly unleashed most of his fury.

"Damn it Kurosaki! Did the heat get—"

"Hah!" Ichigo's eyes yearned widely, listening to the sound of his drink dropping and rolling on the receiver slot. "Got it—WHA?..!" The orange haired boy twitched into a nervous grin however, unexpectedly receiving a Pack juice, instead of the chilling soda he had ordered on the panel. Ichigo lifted his hand, his eyes zooming in, threatening the helpless pink bunny illustrated on the carton. "You think you're going to get away with—"

"KUROSAKI!" Ichigo's eardrums flinched from Grimmjow's harsh yelling. The private chat with his despicable purchase had to be interrupted, for now.

"Coming, coming..sheesh!" Ichigo sulked in hopelessness, restarting his feet.

"It's the clip behind the ear, can you reach it?" Ulquiorra inquired Grimmjow for assistance. The short tempered man gritted his teeth, pissed as usual.

_Ulquiorra, you bastard.. Having fun with this shit, don't ya?_..

"Kurosaki! Get your bitch ass here already!" Grimmjow hissed offended, helping the cuatro espada with this sort of 'girlish' disgrace.

"Meh.." Ichigo stored the disgusting juice inside his black shinigami outfit. "Here comes the Kurosaki technical support!" The boy folded back one of his loose shinigami sleeves.

"You should tell them about this dud! It's like this every time!" The blue haired espada got a grip on Ulquiorra's helmet horn to create enough space for Ichigo's hand to creep under it.

"Ouch.." Ulquiorra twitched his left eye because of a little tweak on his ear.

"Stop acting like a bitch already!" Grimmjow hardened his piercing gaze upon Ulquiorra's frown of complaint. "Damn it Kurosaki! What the hell are you—" Grimmjow's barking came to an end, as a click finally sounded.

"Got it!" Ichigo dragged his hand out.

"Oof.." Ulquiorra sighed relieved, as the helmet released a huge portion of his head. "Was getting hot in there.."

"Feh!" Grimmjow quickly spun and walked a few steps to get some safe distance from the other two. He crossed arms on his chest, pondering around the broad Hueco Mundo and the studio team. "Why the fuck did it have to be a damn desert anyway?"

"And why does it always have to be orange juice?" Ichigo narrowed his eyes to slits, having trouble with poking the weak thin straw inside the carton. "Shit! I can't get it in!"

Grimmjow shrugged his shoulders, his back concealing a scoffing smirk. "No kiddin.."

Ichigo whipped his stern eyes abruptly towards the source of the nasty innuendo. "Shut up.."

Ulquiorra just chuckled amused, "At least you don't have to wear make up..", whilst he continued removing the pale color off his face, massaging with a piece of oiled cotton.

"Or polish.." Grimmjow added with a shrug, taking a taunting peek on Ulquiorra's black finger nails.

"I never really understood the whole goth style.." Ulquiorra exhaled disappointed, most calm however, his skin color finally turning brisk, human, the make up powder fading away.

"Cuz it attracts your crazy fangirls?" Grimmjow cocked a brow and clicked his tongue, waiting for an obvious response.

". . ." Ulquiorra silenced, but eventually shrugged as well. "Perhaps."

"What the.." Ichigo's lids spread open however, as he took the first sip into his mouth, stirring the juice. "It's..WARM?..!" The protagonist grinded his teeth mad, chewing on the straw to retaliate. The boy squeezed the carton and slammed it down on the ground, stomping on it with all of his wrath. "WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH OUR SPONSORS?" Ichigo appointed the question to the sky, his frustrated eyes seeking heavenly retribution for this misery.

"Heh.." Grimmjow's chin bowed in irony. "I guess that's our refreshment drinks.." Stuffing hands inside his hakama pockets, he turned around.

"Wait.." Ulquiorra stretched his hand authoritatively in front of the rampaging Ichigo.

"Eh?" Ichigo picked an eyebrow, a puzzled look on his face.

"There he goes again.." Grimmjow's eyes tracing away, or most likely uninterested to watch.

Ulquiorra picked extra carefully the smashed-dripping carton from Ichigo's feet and moved towards the litter bin. Sheer pity and disgust overwhelmed the cuatro espada, as his eyes averted in sight of the weakness that his hand held. An epic sensation ran through his body, as he let the defeated bunny drop into the empty garbage bin, its joyful colors merging with the dark pit's bottom.

"Trash.."

* * *

Hehe. hope you had fun! I do not know if I'm going to update soon though.. It's exam period again and I also got to update some of my other fics that come prior to this one. Review the awesomeness of this chapter! xD

_**~BleachG7**_

_**16/08/10**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

Yay! I finally got time to finish chapter two! I'm glad TV Tokyo didn't sue me for the first chapter lol. And thank you all for the feedback! Here's the 2nd part.

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

"You have failed my expectations.." The merciless Ulquiorra lifted his jacket's zipper up to his neck in a collected fashion, declaring the end to this meaningless fight. "After all, you were nothing, but trash.." Indifferently dusting his shoulder, he gave the 'killed' bunny a final piteous stare with the edge of his dark green eye.

The strawberry boy had been discreetly banging his forehead on the bricked wall, totally fazed by the ridiculous roleplay. _"All that..For a squashed bunny on some shit paper?..!"_

Grimmjow clenched his frustrated fists inside his pockets, his irked cerulean eyes stalking on the calm villain, as Ulquiorra passed in front of him, "Done with yer little lines?"

Ulquiorra couldn't hide that he was content with satisfaction, allowing a tiny smile to escape on his cold lips. "I couldn't resist.."

Grimmjow groaned irritated, slightly inclining his height over his rival's undisturbed expression. "You went 'sadist' on a fuckin juice box!"

"That's it!" Ichigo suddenly gave in and collapsed on his back, defeated by sweat. "I call it! We're going to rot here!"

"Who said, rot?" All three of the boys cringed in shock all of a sudden, hesitating to move a muscle as they listened to the extra grumpy diction of Barragan Luisenbarn.

_The Bitch King.._

_Old fart..  
_

_Barragan-sama.._

"Hmmph.." The old bear grunted his arrogance at their lowly silence, his distrustful groans rusty as ever. "Insects.." His obnoxious majesty self-declared superiority to their intimidated youth and so, he continued his usual regal 'stroll', along with his 6 loyal followers whose sole purpose, was to carry him..on his throne...

Ichigo awaited for the old creeper to get out of range, in order to swallow the lump in his throat. "I'm just 16!" He recoiled in an instant, grabbing Grimmjow's hakama trousers in a moment of desperation. "I'm too young to— KUH!" The unmoved sexta just lifted his foot and stomped down his espada boot on Ichigo's now flat face.

"Relax Ichigo.." Ulquiorra tried to calm down the despaired boy, then unzipped his luggage bag to get a clean towel. "We're going to pack up soon.." Ulquiorra brushed the soft fabric around his face, removing the scorching sweat.

_"At least, I hope we do.." _Following his turn, Ulquiorra dropped his back against the wall, relying on the rough texture to keep him on his two feet. _"It's..Unbearably hot.."_ Surrendering his tired melancholic eyes to the incinerating sunlight, he gave in as well, sliding down the wall to rest on his bent knees.

"Heh!" Grimmjow boasted with a playful smirk, "Times like this I'm glad I got this jacket." A specially designed espada jacket, that was always left open to reveal his lean, yet incredibly shaped muscles, thus his immense durability in such extreme conditions.

"Ughh..."

"Ughhhhh.." Ichigo and Ulquiorra started drawling nonsense, exhausted and dry.

"Che!" Grimmjow scolded their distressful breathing with his hostile glare. "You sound even more damn retarded than Wonderweiss!" Their fragility was too nerve-racking for his short-tempered eyes. He despised such an eyesore.

_"Damn cowards.."_ Grimmjow hissed disgusted and moved towards another towel. Taking a few cunning peeks to his surroundings, he unveiled a suspicious looking box next to his own luggage. The up to no good 'cat' bared a dark grin, as he cast away the cover.

"No way!" Ichigo flipped over to stare instinctively at Grimmjow's location. A chilling breeze brought him to senses.

"Impossible..!" Ulquiorra's incredulous yet astonished eyes stopped, his pupils shrinking as he carefully processed the actual possibility.

Both of them jolted up and dashed full of hope towards Grimmjow. They peeked their impatient eyes over the back of his shoulders, to confirm a miracle. An ice box full of goodies. "The hell you waiting for? Permission?"

"HAHAAA!" Ichigo's eyes glinted with lust, as he jumped to ambush a soda bottle that exceeded in the sensational mass of ice-cubes.

"Convenient.." Ulquiorra approved and got a hand on a refreshing ice-tea, while Grimmjow popped another soda.

"Where the hell—" Ichigo nearly choked, rapidly swallowing the greedy sips, "..Did you get all these!"

Grimmjow's devious smile lurked back in an instant. "Beats me.." He took a plenty sip, then exhaled relieved, replenished. "I think it's Aizen's.."

Ulquiorra stopped slurping on the bottle, his eyes closing into a pair of embarrassed dashes. "Grimmjow.."

"GAHAA!" Ichigo chocked for good this time, as the drink of 'corruption' sprayed out of his nose. "WHA—!"

"Good afternoon, my dear espada.."

"Aizen-sama..!" Ulquiorra smiled, playing his role intrigued as always, bowing in awe in front of his lord's unexpected presence.

Grimmjow clicked his tongue, annoyed by Aizen's nonchalant smirk. "Speak of the devil.." As soon as he mentioned the devil, the silver haired lieutenant came in waving, cheerful and playful as an 'innocent child' he was. _"Give me a godamn break.."_

"D-Damn, Grimmjow! You didn't tell me—!"

"And ryoka boy.." Aizen ended his greeting, his collected tone intimidating as always. He had long focused his penetrating mid-lidded eyes on the nervous substitute shinigami hero, who stood awkward between the two espada. "Well, well..Curiosity killed the cat." Aizen raised a suspicious finger, forcing down Ichigo's defensive gulp. "One 'iced' tea please."

"Psh..!" Grimmjow muttered some curses, fumbling for a random bottle of ice tea.

"Shoot to tickle.." The unaware Grimmjow did not get a chance to gasp the warning and he felt a chummy pinch on his ass. "Shinso!"

The 'molested' Grimmjow confirmed his worst nightmare. "Ichimaru.."

Gin's slit-narrowed glance checked the area, to get assured that nobody could overhear their conversation, "The tea is for Tousen!", he whispered dimly, as a malicious grin was divided on both of their sinister expressions.

"By the way Ichigo, did you hear the latest shonen news?" Aizen instilled a fearful question in Ichigo's resolved eyes. "I'm soon getting long hair, like you did on episode 271. And then.." Aizen gently touched Ichigo's chin, chucking its bottom with a sultry finger, as he brought his hungry lips at a very unwanted gap. "I will devour you!"

Ichigo finally swallowed the knot in his throat, realizing it was just Aizen's pedo humor. "What are you here for anyway?"

The elegant long strand of Aizen's brown fringe suddenly jolted horrizontally. "Hair gel.." The evil overlord replied with a pitiful sigh.

"I see.." Ichigo sympathized with his antagonist's severe problem, patting Aizen's shoulder.

"Ready cap'n Aizen!" The spirited Gin showed the 'iced' tea to his boss, as Aizen raised his stern eyes in response.

"Pulling pranks on Kaname again, aren't you..Gin?" The latter discreetly revealed his maleficent eyes.

"W-WHA?" Gin whipped abruptly around himself, seeking the true criminal. "W-WHO ME?" His deceitful excuses for pardon stood no chance against Aizen's informative smirk however. "Damn.." The silver haired menace finally drooped his head, exhaling deeply disappointed, "Busted.."

"Hm.." Aizen's contemplative snort overlooked Gin's intention, most likely encouraging him in fact. "Carry on.."

"Ha!" Gin shaped the hardest and most evil grin he had at his disposal, stirring the said 'tea' as brutal as one could.

The two villains finally departed. Aizen lowered and focused his confident eyes, shrugging a discreet chuckle because of his other poor lieutenant.

_"Just as planned.."_

* * *

I feel bad that I haven't spared GrimmNel any screentime in two whole chapters... Next time Nel makes her entrance however :) I'm just very fond of those sort of interactions, because I know most of them would possibly happen hehe XD. Review the awesomeness of Aizen & Gin :3

_**~BleachG7**_

_**20/08/10**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Well what do you know, a third chapter already! It's time for this fic to get a bit serious I guess :3 Thanks to Aizen's refreshment drinks, the heat seems to have gone down a bit. Or is it?..

* * *

**_Chapter 3_**

_Kurosaki-kun, Ulquiorra-kun, Grimmjow-kun..._

The distant daydreaming teen found some comfort on her elbows, unconsciously twiddling with a strand of long burnt orange hair in her delicate fingers, her enchanted round eyes dwelling endlessly on the three boys' charming features. Easily infatuated by Ichigo's cool and funny attitude that made her laughs go awkwardly overboard, adding to her dazed drools due to the eye candy of a body Grimmjow possessed. Even Ulquiorra's smile seemed extremely cute without his creepy, vampire-like, make up.

"They're all so.." Drooping forward in shy admiration, Inoue nested her timid eyes inside her insecure lapped arms on the lunch table. 'Off my league' would be her best guess, but it sounded way too degrading. "Popular.." was the word.

Squeezing out the the unnoticeable tiny cloud of depression from her lungs, Inoue buried her pushover expression inside the empty school lunch box, pecking pensively on some of the vegetable leftovers. She had been convinced that someone as frail as her, would never be able to captivate even a glimpse of their celebrity eyes, as she had mentally labeled herself thoroughly pathetic for a 16 year old girl she was. She was just happy that they always insisted that she stayed around them despite her self-proclaimed flaws, like her busty chest for example. Whenever they were deciding to go on a coffee stroll, or hang out for the night, they'd drag her along, no matter how much she protested that she'd just make a fool of them. It's as if they knew that she actually wanted to be in the fun. They were just TOO awesome for her frantic heart rate.

"You are popular too, Orihime-chan." Showing a compassionate smile to soothe Inoue's embarrassment, her best friend had already grasped the silly daydreamer's pessimistic contemplation.

"Don't try to cheer me up, Nel-chan.." Inoue nodded towards her friend, that was sitting just next to her. "I'm a failure.." Downhearted, Inoue pouted and sipped on the straw leading down to a small carton of milk, desperate to fill the 'pang of hunger' with a different type of sugar.

Respecting her point of view, Neliel returned her collected eyes towards the priceless novel book she had been given for the cast. "You are too unjust with yourself." Posing her legs in an elegant fashion, her fingers crept to browse for the page with the distinctive red ribbon. "Many girls would die to be as beautiful as you are."

Inoue shrugged a weak giggle, exposing the heat rushing on her flattered cheeks. "Not as beautiful as you are though." Heartily, she returned the compliment, wistful that it was a boy that remarked it however. Inoue would always find her emotions pounding with awe, just peeping on the girl with the long turquoise locks.

"Neh.." Neliel faced her with a welcoming giggle herself, scratching a finger at the obvious 'flaw' residing on her cute face, its shape that of a crimson tattooed line under her beautiful hazel eyes.

Inoue's sparkling eyes were dazzling by Neliel's impossible modesty. As soon as they befriended each other, Neliel had quickly become Inoue's grand precept in her life. Thinking of it however, Nel had never shared any of her tastes among the wide variety of male delicacies that roamed around the studio. It was just strange, that a gorgeous girl like Nel was, did not try to take advantage of her natural beauty and exploit the hunger of the males, to make them her obedient servants, send them crawling at her feet.

_"W-What am I THINKING?..!"_ Inoue flapped to a mental shriek, shaking her head to toss the perverted ideas off her mind.

"Um.." Inoue thought it would be better to pass the subject to someone more 'experienced' than her, so she could settle down her panic. "What about you Nel-chan?" Inoue stirred the straw smoothly inside the milk, ready to ask a mutually awkward question. "Do you..like someone?" Nel let the book incline towards the wooden table, as her eyes reeled with surprise towards Inoue's sudden curiosity.

"Oh..Umm.." Nel found herself pottering back at her book's cover, tucking a few strands of sea-green hair behind her ear, as no apparent answer stood out in front of her musing hazel eyes. "I.." The inconvenience of not responding to her younger girlfriend's justified question in time, soon became profound, the answer still not in sight.

"I-It's okay!" Inoue stuttered in panic, shaking her hands in fidget, as she realized Neliel was not a 16 year old that needed to bother with such trivia issues, such as voyerism. "It's not my business after all!" Inoue laughed embarrassed, rubbing the back of her head to sweep the shame away, knocking it once to comprehend if she had a brain in there or not.

Nel relaxed her numb lips to a smile, glad that she had such an understanding friend. "It's fine, Orihime-chan.." Inoue's cheering faded from her expression, blinking puzzled as she pondered on her friend's cloudy tone. "I guess..I just don't have much luck.." Neliel lowered her longing eyes, finding a bit comfort in the book's beautiful words. _Compassion, trust, care, love..._

Inoue had just realized why her friend would always keep reading that book for a whole lot of hours during her free time. In the words of the book, she was desperately yearning to fill the nostalgic void in her heart. Determination found Inoue's now resolved eyes, nodding in reassurance, as she rendered herself responsible for Nel's gloomy eyes. Inoue might not be a very keen match-maker, but she could tell where the honey could possibly be hiding.

_"What everyone needs, is someone to cheer them up!" _That one thing, she had learnt from her 'Hime' part in Bleach. The only thing she had to do, was to find someone capable of making Nel happy. Inoue's scanning glance quickly zoomed at the vivid color of ice-blue, as she noted something peculiar._ "Yep! Their hair match perfectly!" _Not the best of criteria, but it was worth the shot.

"Hey, Nel-chan!" Neliel's mid-lidded eyes were still too moody to be fully awakened by her friend's spirit, but the moment was too prominent to let it slip away. "How about—!"

Suddenly, the hair behind both of the the girls' necks bristled, their sensitive feminine ears plagued by a smug snicker. They could already fathom the cheeky grin creeping across his face, as his ominous tall shadow loomed all over the table.

"How 're my two pets doin?"

* * *

This is my first time writing Inoue's character. I hope I didn't mess up a lot.. And Nnoitra enters the worst time possible, I know XD.

_**~BleachG7**_

_**22/08/10  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Just as Inoue was about to pique Nel's curiosity, Nnoitra butts in the conversation..What will Spoony do to them?

* * *

**_Chapter 4_**

Orihime's confident round eyes quickly paled in determent, chocking the shocked lump climbing up her throat, as Nnoitra Jiruga disregarded any permission and quickly got a seat on the bench the girls were chatting. Appearing out of nowhere without any warning, then invading their personal space, he had obviously come to make them feel uncomfortable, as he would usually do whenever his personal punching bag, Tesla, wasn't around to play 'tag'.

_"Nel-chan..She's definitely..not lucky.."_ Inoue remarked Nel's words, lapping arms under her breasts to soften the skin's frightful shudder, as his slim arms snaked boldly around both of the girls' stiff shoulders, Inoue feeling a little more tight because of her younger age. Fully aware of their discomfort, he intended to shower them in extra thick ice.

"Who gave you the right to sit with us, Nnoitra..?" Neliel's stern eyes emanating a rather abhorrent aura, as the quinto's response lurked in the shadows, eager to cause the green haired girl's exasperation in any way possible. "What do you want?" She inquired calmly again, her measured tone a bit more demanding this time.

This woman's proud chin was too damn frustrating for his overexcited eyes. His purple dots rolled the other way, stabbing the well-prepared tercera with a look of murder_. _"What do I want..?" He repeated the question, his dark tone infested with all sorts of vague innuendos.

"Was my simple question too incomprehensible for you to understand?" Neliel kept opposing him flatly, secretly hoping that he'd just give a hiss and leave them alone.

_"One day..I'll cleave that proud little tongue of yours..!"_ Obsessed with Neliel's piteous glaring, his sexism was getting fueled at insane levels. He wanted to spread her on the table right now, to fuck her till she bit her lips hard enough to make them bleed, from the sadistic pain he'd cause her.

"You're pathetic, Nnoitra.." Neliel's hazel eyes were soon dyed gold-vicious, glazing a dire warning, as she found his eyes fixated with a perverted stare upon her large breasts. Did he really think that she wouldn't notice because of his formidable height?

The degrading comment seemed to help him snap out of his hypnotic state, as he briefly looked up on her, "What were you two talking about?", his grin extending to wicked proportions.

"None of your business." Keeping him occupied with eye contact, Neliel's hand unnoticeably flipped the novel book's cover. Its contents were too pure for his corrupted desires.

"Aren't you a cold bitch, Neliel.." His smirk fading out of trance, Nnoitra finally gave a hiss. It was just impossible to manhandle this girl's wit.

Nel quickly propped herself away from the radius of his insults, slapping his disgusting spindly fingers off her shoulder. "Get lost!" She ordered him, fury and aversion conquering the girl's reaction. He had achieved what he wanted so she expected some minimal decency from his side.

"Now, now..." Nnoitra shaded his eyes however, chuckling smugly as if he had the upper hand. "There's no need to draw unnecessary attention.." His slit glance instilled her a shivering suspicion, as his grin was sneakier than the standard one. "We don't want anyone hurt, do we..?" Neliel gasped in sky-rocketing angst, cold vibes running up her spine to straighten her back, as Nnoitra cornered his vengeful gaze towards the paralyzed orange haired girl.

"You wouldn't..!" She attempted to intimidate him, but it was useless, as his leer had already locked on to his next female target.

_"Coward..!"_ Nel clenched teeth and fists, lowering her head to shade eyes that screamed for retribution. By freeing herself from his grasp, she had one-sided the balance inside his twisted mind, sentencing her dear friend to a worst fate.

Inoue found the blood in her veins pumping faster by the second, as Nnoitra's skinny arm clamped around her neck in a vice-capturing manner. _"My body..I can't move..!"_ She was literally defenseless, while Nnoitra's gleeful chuckles kept feasting on her passive, demure nature.

"How are the twins doin', Pet-sama?" Inoue hesitated to look up, for she could already fancy his starving eyes sinking deep into her cleavage.

"Nnoitra stop!" Neliel protested aloud, but he just ignored her, intending to give Nel a taste of her own medicine.

"And what do we got here..?" He snickered in amusement, when he accidentally caught sight of Inoue's drink. "I don't think _milk_ will help them grow." Nnoitra burst in frantic laughter at Inoue's despair._ "However.."_ The young busty girl found her stomach leaping to her mouth, ready to get sick, as Nnoitra shoved her back forward, so he could lean down and lurk his grin next to her numb face._ "I think what they need.."_ He started tapping Inoue's delicate clavicle with a pensive finger, as the girl couldn't help but stare with sweat at the three vicious links on his wrist, ringing a countdown._ "Is some company!"_ Orihime's mental parts finally scattered in every corner of her mind, when five spread fingers prowled towards her tits.

"You sick animal.." Neliel clutched his skeletal wrist before he could lay a hand on Inoue's womanhood.

"Eh..?" Nnoitra frowned an eye, turning towards Neliel, his distraction enough for Inoue's panic to subside and slip away from his claws in adrenaline.

"Orihime-chan, I'll deal with him." Neliel glowered with blaze at Nnoitra's arrogant eyes, the latter simply rebuilding his deviant grin.

"Nel-chan.." Orihime thought of shouting for help, but Nel's promise made her hesitant. Neliel Tu Oderschvank would never let her pride get trampled because of a retarded maniac. She could do this, one way or another..

"So, you wanna go first after all..Neliel."

* * *

I'm evil, I know.. What will Nel do?

_**~BleachG7**_

_**25/08/10  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

After 4 whole chapters we're finally getting close to the first GrimmNel interaction. I hope you haven't got bored, because the good part is just about to begin. An unexpected person makes their entrance.

* * *

_**Chapter 5  
**_

_**"All right guys! We're shooting today's final scene of Episode 272: Ichigo vs Ulquiorra, Conclusion!.."**_

A brief gasp escaped Inoue's worried lips, her abstraction startled by the loudspeaker's sudden announcement. Studio Pierrot couldn't have picked a worse time to occupy the only men Inoue could possibly account for saving Nel. Ichigo may be only 16, Ulquiorra barely treading on his 19s, but their young age wouldn't stop them from daring to oppose a full grown 25 year old adult like Nnoitra was.

_** "Kurosaki Ichigo, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Inoue Orihime and Ishida Uryu, please make it to the set at once!"**_

And there it was.. Sheer disappointment shattering the faint hopes for saving her friend, before she could even try to think away from the clouds "The Ash" would cause to her. Several times Inoue had practised suppressing the unstoppable river of bitter tears, because of Ulquiorra's painful death. Every single time, she failed. Her eyes flickering with shame, recalling pictures of their first rehearsal.

. . . . .

_"In the end, I actually think I had some interest in you people" _His tormented and blood dripping body, disintegrating to lifeless ashes, right in front of her sentimental eyes_ "..Are you afraid of me, woman?" _Ulquiorra barely had the strength to lift his hand to attract her attention, dying the demon's death, without anyone ever loving or showing compassion to him._  
_

_"I..I'm..." _The straight line of Inoue's words suddenly twisted into a tight knot in her throat, her fragile heart pounding incoherent, constricting due to the lack of air_.  
_

_"Inoue, you're.." _Ulquiorra lowered his hand, surprise taking over his hollow green eyes.

_"Ulqui..ora-kun.." _Inoue's lips quivering, her swollen eyes shading the storm of emotions, her stomach sinking indefinitely from anguish._  
_

_"Oh crap! Get the tissues!" _The tattered, but victorious Ichigo shouted uneasy, firing a disarray at the team behind the set._  
_

_"DON'T DIE! ULQUIORRA-KUN!" _Inoue finally burst to a fountain of tears, dashing despaired to the dazed quatro espada. _"I..I don't want.." _Collapsing desperate on his chest to embrace and entrust him with "The Heart", Inoue's sobs had no end._  
_

_"Inoue..I'm not really.."_

_"CUT!" _The director stepped in.._  
_

_. . . . ._

_**"The sooner it's over, the sooner we're getting back to the hotel. So let's make it in a zip!"**_

For the first time, Inoue's nervous hands clenched to confident fists. _"I won't mess up again..!"_, making herself an unbreakable oath as she pictured the unyielding words of her friend, _"I can do this!"_, her numb pace accelerated with determination towards the calling set.

"No stage-fright, you hear me?"

As if awakened from her enwrapped thoughts, Inoue trailed her glance from her feet, up to the tall blue haired man standing aside. His azure brows frowned vicious, his cerulean eyes sharp and his smile shifty, giving reassurance about her success.

"Right!" Inoue expressed a glad smile to thank him.

"Go get them!" His hand teased on her head, Grimmjow showing her the entrance with a nod of his head.

_"Maybe..Grimmjow-kun could.."_ The glimpse of a thought soon developed to profound consideration. Inoue softened her smile again though, breaking focus from Nnoitra and his despicable grin. _"No, Nel-chan made a promise. She can beat this guy!" _

"Hey Inoue! I gotta kill emo-bat here and save you! Hurry on!" Ichigo dressed in his 'possessed' hollow form waved at her from some distance inside the stage. Ulquiorra in his Segunda Etapa Resurrection encouraged her with a warm smile, standing next to the hero that would soon slay him.

_"We can do this, Nel-chan!"_ Inoue smiled again. With an eager rush, the orange haired girl was lost inside the blinding spotlight and fame.

Grimmjow was about to follow and get his reserved VIP seat, to watch the tremendously epic confrontation between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. But his cell rang once, halting his step, bringing him back to his heel.

"Tch.." Grimmjow hissed annoyed, fumbling for his cell inside a hakama pocket, "At a time like this..Who the hell could.." A text message reading _'Look behind u..' _The sender's number not registered in his contacts._  
_

His brow frowned in suspicion and he cautiously let the cell slip back inside his hakama. He flew some thoughts on who it could possibly be, but then, he was no patient man. Grimmjow stood straight, then made a 180 degree turn.

_"Shit..!" _His eyes flew open widely._  
_

Dressed in the casual espada hakama attire, but with most surface of her round chocolate gleaming hips exposed, as well as the revealing jacket that barely veiled her full chest. So much revealing, yet she had the habit of keeping arms crossed under her tits, like she didn't want anyone to stare at her for her goodies. Her raw sexualty could easily provoke anyone, except him, and that seemed to intrigue her. With 24 years counting her age, the blonde with the intimidating emerald eyes was the only person with more 'experience' than the sexta espada.

"HalliBitch.."

Grimmjow gritted his teeth uncomfortable, taking a defensive backstep, whereas the dark skinned woman went straight for offense, taking a measured step forth. That damn zipper covering half her face was frustrating, for he couldn't read her intentions accurately from mere eye contact. But he was pretty sure what she possibly wanted from him. His whole sex felt threatened.

Soon the cat had no place to hide and Grimmjow found himself pinned against the wall behind him. Hallibel halted in front of him, secretly content that he was aware of his position. She lifted a finger, then dragged down the zipper from her mouth. She was going so down, that for a moment his shocked eyes were convinced that she'd take off the jacket, showing him the huge jugs on a plate. Fortunately, the zipper didn't detach from its slot, halting at its tip. She was not wearing the creepy hollow fragments, nor she had those thunder marks on her cheeks. And frankly, she looked serious. Her platinum eyelashes attracting his full attention.

"We need to talk." Hallibel discreetly gave him a pointed look, implying that they needed to go somewhere else, private.

"Screw you!" Grimmjow rasped, quite aware of what this meant. "I thought we were done with..!" His words were cut, when she kneeled down to grab something.

At first, he thought she was going for some refreshment drink in Aizen's ice-box, but he was soon curious to observe her removing one of her black leather gloves. Hallibel gently picked a single icecube on two fingers.

"It's quite hot.." She sighed in tactful discomfort, while standing straight. Grimmjow kept glaring at the icecube on her hand however. "Quick as always." She commended, shrugging a nonchalant smile.

"The fuck you want?" He demanded annoyed, leering back at her suspicious mid-lidded eyes.

Hallibel slightly picked an unimpressed brow. To Grimmjow's astonishment, she brought the icecube over her chest. His eyes paled, transfixed as the cube melted, sliding down the path of her moisted breasts, dissolving happy between her hot cleavage. "Mm.." Hallibel huffed pleased, the water evaporating to chill her tight skin.

"You think this is gonna work on me?" Grimmjow's wild eyes pierced through her calm ones, realizing she was trying to provoke him like some common male.

"Maybe..You're starting to mature after all." Hallibel moved towards a bench nearby, not far from where Nel and Nnoitra were, waiting for Grimmjow to follow her. They sat with demeanour across each other, giving respectful space.

"So.." Grimmjow started with an unfriendly stare, "Where's your prick boyfriend?" He stuffed hands inside his pockets.

"That's what I wanted to talk you about." Hallibel posed her legs to recline her posture, then pointed behind Grimmjow with her eyes.

Curious what she meant, his eyes followed. "Heh.." Grimmjow smirked amused, on sight of Nnoitra and a woman that was not Hallibel. "They seem to be having fun without you." He turned towards the slightly irritated blonde again, showing her a scoffing smile.

"Does it look like she's having fun to you?" Hallibel narrowed her eyes on him, prompting Grimmjow to take another, more observant peek.

What Grimmjow despised more than cowards, were cowards that abused girls. His blood started pumping with madness, while his eyes were getting a detailed description on Nnoitra's 'flirt' and the girl's aversion each time he lunged in for it. Moreover it seemed like she wanted to beat him up, but for some stupid reason she was holding back.

"You're the only one capable of bringing him down." Hallibel spared a complimentary look on Grimmjow's abdominals, before snapping her emerald eyes with revenge. "Go help her."

* * *

Yep, I think you know what's going to happen on the next issue xD. Ichigo and Ulquiorra will not be the only ones fighting :3

_**~BleachG7**_

_**28/08/10  
**_


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Wow, this fic has absorbed me big time. I always wanted to write Grimmjow and Nel living in the real world and it seems really exciting. Heads up Nnoitra!

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

Nel had thrown herself in a very hazardous situation, when she decided to release Nnoitra's arm and tried confronting him civilly instead. All the quinto espada needed, was to wait till Nel was convinced he wouldn't try anything suspicious. Without having any regret, he took advantage of her frail trust.

"Why are you doing this?" Neliel looked him straight in the eyes, obviously irritated by his deception, but mostly disappointed for his beastial behavior. Her persuading gaze begging Nnoitra to show some last signs of dignity.

He shrugged instead of giving a straight answer, then pushed her to the arms dominantly, cornering her against the table's edge. _"I'll show you why..!"_ Lifeless, cold hand snaked to leech around her neck, while Nnoitra bent down to reach for her face.

"Tch" Nel hissed, her eyes reflecting fury. "Don't make me hurt you Nnoitra." Neliel had already been struggling hard to overwhelm her anger and she could barely hold back her raging fist.

"Make a scene and you're dead." Nnoitra narrowed his eyes with a threat, then increased his grasp on her delicate neck, the pain forcing Nel to clench her teeth. Her eyes began to blur and then, she was suffocating. "It won't hurt a bit.." He mocked her with a smug chuckle, then his sneering grin finally bared a slimy tongue, that descended towards the entrance of her mouth.

Adrenaline coursing throughout her body, Neliel's hand swung in reflex to slap him. "Whoa!" Nnoitra's eyes widened surprised by her incredibly fast hand, blocking it barely in time. After the critical instant was dealt with, he plastered his wicked smirk again. "You almost got m—"

Before his relaxed eyes could trace from her shaking captured hand, back at her face, Nnoitra heard the girl growling in exasperation and before he could even twitch, a fist had connected on his bottom jaw. Watching the blood and saliva running in streams out of his whale teeth, Neliel breathed heavily, releasing the chaos of her emotions. After most of the adrenaline washed away from her wild hazel eyes, her stomach seemed to be leaping and she tapped her mouth to heave down the rising vomit, as the image of his gross tongue kept slithering vividly in her mind.

The strong punch had flung Nnoitra back to his original height, then sent him wriggling and tripping a few feet. _"What the fuck..Was that..!" _He swore to himself, lost in delirium, at how easily she drew his blood, his jaw almost dislocated._ "A woman..Higher than a man..!"_ He grinded his teeth, covering his mad expression with a hand._  
_

Neliel was still breathing incoherently to regain her composure, when the airflow suddenly stopped, transfixed by fear for her life. Veins of madness spreading inside his snapped eyes and before she could gasp, the air had already been hacked out from her lungs by a fierce kick on her abdomen.

"Kaah!"

Neliel shrieked in pain, the powerful kick tossing her with force back on the bench. Nel blenched on the seat, pressing her stomach with a hand to alleviate the unbelievable pain. Coughing to recover, she realized how this attack could have caused serious damage to someone who wouldn't be as fit as her. Even though Nel was suffering, she was glad Inoue was lucky to have escaped calamity. Completely disoriented from reality, she managed to get support up on the table, still shivering and hugging her stomach tightly.

_"Someone..Please someone.." _Neliel kept chanting it over and over, wishing for a miracle in this nightmare. If he only weren't that tall, she could possibly handle him, but that monstrous height was giving him the advantage, both mental and physical. Her eyes paled again however, when his shadow covered the sun. Neliel squinted her eyes shut, telling that she was about to get badly molested by a lunatic.

"You little b—!" Nnoitra was ready to backhand her across the face, when something latched on his wrist, his hand hovering immobilized in the air. "What the hell.." Immediately, his annoyed eyes jumped over his shoulder. "G—!" Any word seemed to just choke him all of a sudden. _"Shit!"_ He thought instead, his eyes shrinking and adjusting.

Nnoitra's hesitation gave Nel a spare moment to catch her breath. _"Why..What happened..?" _She guardedly asked herself what made him stop. Rushing several dazed thoughts, her dim vision started to clear while the peak of the pain seemed to subside, her eyes finding their hazel color and hope as she realized a hand had intercepted Nnoitra's second attack. _"It's.."_ She didn't remember his name, but she had undoubtedly heard it before. _"The espada who fought with Ichigo.."_ That's the first time she had seen him, just before her own fight with Nnoitra.

"Grimmjow.." Nnoitra unconsciously unpuzzled her question, swinging his arm to free himself. _"Fuck..!"_ He swore again, the iron grip of Grimmjow's sapphire eyes causing Nnoitra's being to tremble. Nnoitra knew well that assassin look in his eyes, the rare frozen gaze he had shown him the first time he made the mistake to provoke him in a fight. _"FUCK!"_ The curse echoed louder inside his mental realm, as a drop of cold sweat dripped from his chin and slid down on his swallowing throat.

_"Nnoitra is..afraid?"_ Neliel's wary eyes reeling in questions, confused at how Grimmjow's arrival had affected the ruthless beast.

"Hey Grimmjow.." Nnoitra feigned with a nervous smile. "How's it goin?.." He rubbed the blood on his mouth with the back of his hand.

Ignoring his fake greeting, Grimmjow's cold eyes scoffed on Nnoitra's bruised jaw, and consequently, his amused gaze lowered from the quinto, onto the girl sitting nearby.

_"Eeeep!"_ Neliel's mental yelp almost escaped her lips, caught peeping on the man's interesting blue eyes. Deviating her glance to break eye contact, Nel gasped shocked, realizing Nnoitra's hand had been secretly clenching on his Santa Teresa behind him. Her eyes paled, Nnoitra smirking behind his hand. "WATCH OUT!" She shouted to warn Grimmjow, "He's going to—"

"Where d' ya think you're looking at MORON?—!" A frenzy grin suddenly slashed Nnoitra's face, encouraged by Grimmjow's distraction.

_"What a pain in the ass.."_ As soon as Grimmjow looked back at him, he saw the full length of Santa Teresa and its crescent blades projecting above Nnoitra.

* * *

Sry I didn't give you the actual fight, but I didn't have enough time for a long update. Next time, Grimmjow vs Nnoitra!

_**~BleachG7**_

_**01/09/10**_


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

Finally! Grimmjow's confrontation with Nnoitra...And Grimmjow is not going to be as gentle as Nel. ;)

* * *

_**Chapter 7**_

Santa Teresa was soaring at its peak, the lethal moon crescent blades ready to deliver a rather fatal blow to anyone who rose against its master's will. _"No one stands in my way..!"_ Nnoitra's gaze fixated avidly upon Grimmjow, who did not bat a lid to the situation he was into_.__  
_

_"I have to move fast!__"_ What lied beyond Neliel's evident apprehensive eyes, was a heavy conscience_. _The burden that Grimmjow had embraced himself in peril, to draw danger away from an injured girl. The air she breathed was tense, her nervous hands damp with sweat. Nel paled, reaching the worst scenario. _"He might get himself killed!"_ In a flicker of the eye, instincts had subdued her reason. Dispelling her train of thoughts, Neliel swiftly propped to jump from her seat, deeming she should help him any way she could.

However, on the instant of her movement, the teal haired man looked her icily with the edge of his eye. Everyone knew that the rules of Bleach did not apply in the real world, but what Nel's deep gasp had just experienced, was this man's spiritual pressure. Piercing sapphire eyes that would rend anyone's legs with a mere glimpse. She could resist it somehow, but he had definitely convinced her to _"stay put"_.

_"He's right.."_ Her hips rearranging softly back on the seat, Nel saw through a more meaningful look in Grimmjow's eyes. _"It's for my own good." _Breathing out to wipe the mist clouding her thoughts, Nel's hazel eyes found their regular sober tone.

"I told you.." Once again, a chance had lengthened Nnoitra's deceitful grin, Grimmjow looking away from him. "Keep your eyes on ME fucker!" With a blind warning and a frenzy shout, his weapon swung down at this new opening.

Nnoitra had undoubtedly gone on a fiery rampage and even though Neliel possessed high skills to kick a man's ass, in her condition she knew she'd most likely end up like the sheep between two wolves. Uncertain of the true reason behind Nnoitra's berserk actions, Nel's hazel eyes mused with light interest on the strangely calm blue haired man.

"Wha—!" Nnoitra just uttered in delirium. Aware of the quinto's sneaky tricks in a spar, Grimmjow had already bent on a foot and leaped aside, effortlessly avoiding a devastating attack. _"SHIT!"_ The same curses from before seemed to return. Nnoitra swore to himself how a bad move it had been all of a sudden, when he mocked Grimmjow to keep his eyes on him. His whole being seemed to cringe, daunted by the bolts of killing intent sheething from Grimmjow's baleful pupils. With the heavy Santa Teresa impaled on the ground, he was wide open to an attack.

_Meh..She told me not to drag this out too much. So.._

"F—U—C—K!" Nnoitra jerked in panic. In what seemed like a movement close to the speed of sonido, Grimmjow had appeared right before Nnoitra's slow eyes. "W-Wait! I didn't—"

"Like kickin on girls, don't ya?" The sexta espada's dark eyes narrowed to a leer, foreshadowing a painful aftermath.

Before allowing him to utter a scream, a powerful impact had breezed Nel's graceful sea-green locks. A sharp ridge had been illustrated on Nnoitra's back, as Grimmjow hacked him like trash.

"GUH!" Nnoitra's violet eye dilated, the pain spreading like acid throughout his nervous system to choke the air supply.

Nel felt like blinking at first, as the apparently prominent strife had come to a consclusion in a matter of seconds. "Huh..?" Awakening from her dizziness, Nel was inclined to shrug a discreet smile, as Grimmjow had skewered him exactly where Nnoitra had kicked Nel before, giving him a better taste of what it felt like. _"Serves you right!"_ Nel's eyes focused on Nnoitra's agape jaw with a sense of exhilaration.

"Not that tough when there are no ranks in our strength..", Grimmjow scoffed him with a light smirk, his sharp blue eyes always watching with savage satisfaction. "Aren't ya..?"

"G-Ga...aah.." Nnoitra blenched on his waist, struggling to breathe, his knees juddering undecisively. Suddenly, his 7 feet of a height seemed like a tiny thread, when he dreaded upon Grimmjow's sleepless gaze. Disgusting saliva drooled from Nnoitra's mouth.

"Tch.." Grimmjow winced bored, "What a letdown.." Disappointed, he thrust his leg and Nnoitra staggered backwards, tripping and finally winding up before Nel's sandal clad feet.

Neliel's delighted eyes savored the tiniest detail of the moment, looking down on the defeated Nnoitra who followed his turn and looked up on her, gritting his teeth madly. "Neliel..you bitch!" Humiliated easy like this and unable to put up a proper fight, he found no other resort than to spit insults to irritate the collected girl. "You're afraid of me bitch!" He smirked frenzily at Nel's irresponsiveness.

Lightly frowning at his audacity, Neliel posed her legs one on the other, her sandal hovering inches from Nnoitra's demented eyes. _"You asked for it!" _Neliel slightly sweeped her foot on the ground, throwing sand on Nnoitra's face, who quickly snapped, glowering at her with fumes.

"YOU FUCKIN BI—GAHHH!" Nnoitra was shrieking all of a sudden.

Not even Nel noticing that he had closed the distance, Grimmjow abruptly grabbed a handful of Nnoitra's brunette hair, then slowly and painfully lifted him on the height of the table, listening to his howling writhes while doing so. "I did not expect you to say sorry or any crap like that, but my assignment was clear." Not giving him the chance to ask, Grimmjow slammed Nnoitra's face on the table, the latter blacking out in an instant.

Inclining to his words, Nel was rapt by the man's impossibly blue eyes again. She could swear that he was the embodiment of her darkest desires, the wildness she needed to dare things she couldn't because of her gravity in reality. Decorated by her thoughts, she remembered something, blinking and reclining her back.

_"Assignment?"_ Neliel reeled puzzled. Associating the word with a second individual, Nel unconsciously whipped around to seek for the person who had ordered Grimmjow to save her. "Tia?" She whispered vaguely, when the blonde winked at her, sitting on a table not too far away. "Tia!" Nel smiled and waved cheerfully at her friend.

Grimmjow grabbed Nnoitra from the leg, then his large weapon as well, ready to deliver the package to Hallibel. Nel's cheering slowly faded away, considering Grimmjow and his thoughtful eyes while he dwelled on his reflection resting on Santa Teresa's blades. _"Oh..Right.."_ Nel's eyes softened with empathy. _"Because of Nnoitra, he.." _Neliel recalled the bloody scene, where Nnoitra hurled his weapon ruthlessly at the exhausted espada, then almost finished him off, if it weren't for Ichigo's intervention. Since then, Grimmjow has been 'Missing In Action', like Nel did after her battle with Nnoitra.

There weren't much two strangers could say to each other, other than thanking him for taking care of the dangerous fiend. But once Grimmjow turned an eye to check on her, Nel clammed any upcoming words, the heart rate increasing just locking her soft hazel eyes with his sharp blue ones. Maybe she was a little shaken from Nnoitra's attack, maybe a little confused at the sudden turnover of the situation, but she was alright. Grimmjow slowly walked away to reach Hallibel, leaving Nel with an expectant look in her eyes.

_"Well.."_ Nel's lips smiled again, watching Nnoitra's blank eyes getting dragged away. "_Thank you!"_

It was finally over.

* * *

Not a very promising ending hm? Well don't worry, just look forward to the next chapter :3 Feel free to leave any review with your opinion.

_**~BleachG7**_

_**06/09/10  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach

New chapter's here! Damn, I get so little time to sit and write... As always, thanks for the feedback and reviews :3

* * *

_**Chapter 8  
**_

Grimmjow's steps had started getting dull, aware that eventually he'd have to meet with the blonde woman's irksome emerald gaze again. Even though he had finished his job faster than the trained eye could follow, Hallibel would definitely find a cause to whip him with her platinum eyelashes. That was not the reason he had set his eyes low, however. Anyone close to Grimmjow, be it friend or enemy, they could swear that something on him felt off. His wild spirit was usually the trait someone would use to describe him. Watching the sexta espada dawdling in thoughts was beyond a rare sight.

_"Why the hell didn't she run for it?"_ A question had been eating him since his departure. _"What the heck did she want to prove..?"_ His blue eyes seemed to deepen, recollecting images of the young girl with the turquoise locks. _"To think that she tried to butt in..."_ Concentration sorted the pictures in order, as he could still remember how she was willing to jump in and help. _"Ridiculous.." _He shut his eyes to help reject the idea it was remarkable as well. Grimmjow snorted through the contemplation he soon found to be pathetic, then raised his newly sharpened eyes, ending the unnecessary distraction.

The only that mattered right now, was to attend the official shooting of Ichigo and Ulquiorra's final battle. Everyone had been gossiping at how incredible the special effects would be, so he was kind of thrilled to observe such a supreme duel _"...more like a slaughter." _He thought over it, shrugging a knowingly smirk. Plot was something not even Aizen could avoid. The change of mental subject helped him snatch his vivid mood again, completely burying the latest events. Watching Ulquiorra getting owned was his highest expectation.

Thus, he tried to brisken his pace, only to hiss when he found quite a resistance. _"The bastard's heavy..!"_ Grimmjow whipped aggressively over his shoulder, narrowing his eyes over the unconscious Nnoitra. Of course and he was heavy, even though he might be skinny, his height would grant him 205 lbs of weight, adding to one-god-knows how much Santa Teresa's solid steel did. Refusing to waste any more time, Grimmjow groaned stubbornly, enforcing his quicker footing.

"He's all yours!" Grimmjow grimaced in annoyance, then tossed Nnoitra and his dangerous toy on a chair next to Hallibel, waiting for the woman's strict verdict._ "Well..What remains of him.."_ He thought with a devious smile.

The blonde slightly picked a platinum brow, evaluating the damage on the quinto espada. Nnoitra's face was full of bruises, nose and teeth oozing with blood and worst of all, he was covered in dirt. The rather unruffled female inclined towards Grimmjow, whose eyes did not hold any guilt at all. "You crippled him.." She lowered her lashes expectantly, waiting for a good response.

"Lower half's still working." Grimmjow noted with a shifty smirk, then turned around.

At first she glared at him, feeling insulted by his comment, but then Hallibel completely dropped her lashes, reopening her eyes to a far desert landscape. "Fair enough I suppose.." She finally motioned her hand in a dismissive gesture.

"Ugh.." Nnoitra seemed to regain consciousness, surprising both of them. "G-Grimmjow..you dick.." His weary voice reached Grimmjow's ears, who in turn looked over his shoulder, completely uninterested in a rematch. _"Fuck.." _Nnoitra felt like swallowing when he saw Hallibel staring at him with the corner of her unforgiving eye. It was all clear now, the mastermind revealed. He tried to sit up, pressing weak hands on the table. "Shit.." Nnoitra cursed with an eye "Did this bitch tell you to—"

"This..bitch..?" A vein pulsed on Hallibel's temple. Giving in to the impulsive moment, the blonde flung a vengeful punch behind the back of Nnoitra's head, who slammed straight on the table and for once more, passed out. Hallibel huffed to collect herself.

Now Grimmjow picked a brow at Hallibel, obviously because Nnoitra had already got beaten bad enough from two persons to keep getting molested by a third one. How feeble he looked right now in their eyes...

"He deserved it." Hallibel folded arms under her chest, then lowered her emerald eyes, merging to her regretful thoughts. "Sometimes, I find myself wondering how I ended up with a guy like him."

Grimmjow rolled his eyes upwards, rather disinclined to pick a chat with her. Everyone had warned Hallibel what a guy Nnoitra was, so it was her own fault for approaching him in the first place. "Whatever.." Grimmjow focused his eyes onwards the set again.

"Wait." Hallibel looked back at him. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She discreetly pointed towards the direction of Nel with her eyes.

Grimmjow was about to exhale hopelessly and ask _"What about her?"_, but his eyes flinched caught off guard instead, realizing that the green haired girl had been peeping on him for a second time_ "and for how much time.." _Grimmjow added with caution, "The fuck..?"

"The fuck, what?" Hallibel frowned, expecting him to make an elaboration she knew he wouldn't do. "Don't you think her curiosity is quite justified?" She propelled her figure to face Grimmjow and get the appropriate attention. "You did not even ask her name." She tapped her foot on the ground, still waiting for him to say something.

"What's your point?" Grimmjow looked her with a suspicious eye, as the implication hanging on her tone did not go unnoticeable.

"You know my _point_." Hallibel hardened her diction at the obviousness. "It's not like you to ignore a woman such as Neliel, Grimmjow. I could swear that you respected her."

"Is that so?" He scoffed a smile, totally ignorant to her point of view.

"Neliel is very hard _prey _to get Grimmjow." Hallibel tried to cement it to him, even though she knew he most likely had realized that as soon as Nel's guts dared to retaliate on Nnoitra.

Grimmjow's smirk still expressed a total disregard on Hallibel's words. "Is she even adult?" He made the question clearly to disengage Hallibel from hassling him even further.

"Twenty one" She answered his sarcastic question nevertheless, watching intrigued when Grimmjow's eyes widened, the number still echoing in his ears.

"What month?" He narrowed his eyes in caution, showing equally unexpected regard for Neliel's precise age all of a sudden.

"Why don't you go ask her for yourself?" Hallibel raised another tactful brow, provoking him. "Perhaps you are afraid she might be older than you..?"

"I know where you're trying to get this Hallibel.." Grimmjow clicked his tongue in negativity, "So you can just forget about it." Then he spun around and dismissed himself.

"Tch!" Hallibel quickly lifted her zipper, an unquestionable sign of the impossible exasperation Grimmjow had caused to her hard patience. Before the teal haired man got a clue of what had just happened, Hallibel had chained her arm around his neck and dragged him backwards the opposite way to reach Nel.

"WHAT THE F—!"

"Time to make some proper introductions."

* * *

Well about time I'd say xD You go Hallibel! Everyone abandoned poor Nnoitra..I think I should have given him Aizen's ice box so he could put his head in, but what the hell...

_**~BleachG7**_

_**12/09/10  
**_


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

Right, I believe I've introduced most of my main characters for this fic. Also I hope I haven't kept the GrimmNel fans waiting too much (Just 8 chapies hehe T_T ). Anyway, once again thanks for the feedback/reviews. Wondering how it will go from now on?

* * *

_**Chapter 9**_

"Forget what I said before." Hallibel refused to loosen her punishing grip even for a second, her stolid eyes silently seething in irritation from their previous brief chat. "You are not the least of mature Gr—"

"FINE!" Grimmjow bawled exasperated, forced to reconsider in the position he was into. "Just stop nagging me damn it!"

Unblinking to his fiery attitude, the blonde peeked a stern eye to analyze the form of Grimmjow's resentment. Hallibel wouldn't question his word, she knew that, but his compliance seemed to be rather reluctant, or was it? Nevertheless, pondering over his short temper, she didn't want him to reach the zenith of his tantrum and possibly change his mind._  
_

Hallibel paused her feet, considering to remove the handicap. _"Well, I guess.."_ Self-conscious with the gamble of her next move, she unlocked her armpit and released his neck. The blonde observed with an idle stare, aware that his pointy look pinned her with what felt like a list of insults.

"Che!" Grimmjow stood on his height and fixed the rumpled black collar of his jacket, his icy eyes unwilling to soften despite Hallibel's leniency.

To tell the truth, Hallibel would expect a lot more barking now that he was free of her grasp. Shaping an invisible smile behind her jacket, she was soon inclined to believe that Grimmjow's agreement might not have been as dodgy as it seemed to be with a first glance. No matter how much the sexta espada respected someone, he would never succumb to anyone's demands. _"Intuition to meet Neliel?"_ _  
_

"Let's just get over with the chit-chat so I can get my seat!" Stuffing hands in pockets and shutting his eyes, he expressed an apparent restraint to throw off Hallibel and her assumptions.

"Uh.." That huffed the blonde again. _"Grow up already.."_ Hallibel crossed arms under her chest, as they walked towards the bench Neliel was still resting at from before.

"Damn." Grimmjow told Hallibel, noticing somewhat peculiar on Nel's espada outfit. Closing the distance, the details enshrouding the girl had started becoming clear to the eye. "Isn't she hot in this thing?"

"Hot?" A kinky smile escaped on Hallibel's lips.

"Oi.." Grimmjow glared the blonde with the edge of his eye, grasping her dark image before she could eye him.

Hallibel gazed towards Nel, softening and behaving her eyes on sight of a very nostalgic and beautiful girl. "This is how Neliel is, Grimmjow.."

. . . . .

Neliel on the other hand found herself enwrapped into an awkward emotion, soon realizing Grimmjow and Hallibel had started moving towards her. Her contemplation had given priority over the blue haired man, because she knew well he had caught her peeping on him._ "Twice..", _Neliel reminded herself with a sigh of shame and now the awkwardness sinking her stomach seemed to evolve into sheer embarrassment. Nel touched hands on her temples, then turned the other way, afraid that the man might comment on her curiosity and make her feel even worse. _"But, Tia is with him.."_ Neliel blinked her eyes, breaking the train of thoughts. _"That's right." _Her lips relaxed to a smile_, _quickly switching her thoughts on Hallibel_ "They just came to check on me." _Neliel's hands lowered to touch her aching stomach and it was not long before she turned around to face them. Hallibel was standing slightly ahead of Grimmjow, obviously more worried since she didn't have a picture of Nel's condition like Grimmjow did.

"Well.." The blonde paused and unzipped her jacket down the neck, so Nel could clearly see the familiar face. "You can always ask me to beat him up again, you know." The two equal in rank female espada exchanged friendly smiles.

"It's okay Tia. I believe Nnoitra has learned his lesson." Neliel's wistful eyes traced down to her sandals, the shy response indicating that despite all the damage he had inflicted on her, both physical and mental, she still didn't hold any hatred for Nnoitra.

_"Even though she's in pain.."_ Hallibel remained silent for a moment, admiring Nel's kindness and modesty with endearing eyes. "Are you sure you're alright?" Hallibel insisted, always feeling like her older sister.

Neliel nodded in assurance to ease her friend's concern. Hallibel looked unconvinced, but agreed to let it slide like Neliel's forgivingness always allowed to.

"Nnoitra gives me a headache sometimes.." The blonde shut her eyes, ready to twitch a brow, recalling how he had just called her a bitch. _"The bastard.."_

With her friend distracted to her own troubles, Neliel reeled wondering again. _"What's he doing?" _The green haired girl discreetly reclined her body to the right, then to the left, so her eyes could slip behind Hallibel's model and spot him. The blonde tercera was one person she trusted, but this man was a different story. From what she had seen a few minutes ago, he could be protective, but also far more lethal than Nnoitra, so Neliel guarded her round eyes towards a possible danger.

_"Huh?"_ Without letting down her guard, Nel's eyes widened unnoticeably, discerning the exact same caution reflected on the man's sapphire eyes. _"Why is he?.."_

As soon as she had dealt with her 'headache', Hallibel felt like chuckling, when she found Nel and Grimmjow's eyes fixated one on the other's, with none of the two eager to break a sweat.

"I swear.." Hallibel tapped a hand on her forehead, then shook her head amazed. "The two of you are the most stubborn friends I have."

"HEY!" Both of them shouted like wronged childs at her, whipping their annoyed eyes on Hallibel. But soon they stared back at each other, surprise voiced by their wide eyes, considering whether it was just a coincidence or...

_**"Great job people! We're done for today's shooting. Everyone should start packing up and then get to their group's bus.**_

_**Also, can someone get Inoue some tissues please..? **_

_**Thank you."**_

_"I..missed it."_ Grimmjow snapped out of it and brought a palm to shade his face. He slowly turned the other way around and selfishly dismissed himself in silence, tempted to grab Hallibel and slang her for the rest of the day.

The two girls watched as much quietly, whilst Grimmjow packed up his stuff and moved towards one of the three buses that had parked out of the construction.

"Sorry." Hallibel took a deep breath, before exhaling disappointed. "Obnoxious is his forte."

Even though the pain wouldn't go away, Neliel managed to giggle, finding it rather a childish reaction. "Thanks Tia, I needed that." The girl smiled in gratitude.

Hallibel just shook her head again, this time smiling. "You should head to the bus as well you know." The blonde walked close to her, then gently touched Nel's shoulder. "The heat here won't help you recover."

Deeming her friend to be right, Neliel cautiously stood up, then looked at Hallibel's distant eyes. "What are you going to do?"

"I got some business to take care of." Hallibel leered at Nnoitra's mad awakening.

_"And I think I forgot to thank someone.."_ Nel smiled.

* * *

Stubborn ones aren't they? Poor Grimmy missed the show hehe. Wondering why there are 3 buses? Next chapter!

_**~BleachG7**_

_**17/09/10  
**_


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

Well..The introductions didn't work out as Hallibel intended to. Don't lose your hope though.. Yay for the 10th chapter! Could it be the lucky one for Neliel?

* * *

_**Chapter 10**_

Unable to let go of his feverish impatience, Grimmjow had vanished from his path like a vicious wind. Taking a long detour, roaming inside the surprisingly empty studio and reaching the backstage door, he was eager to eavesdrop on some talk and get a taste of what he had just missed. _"What the hell's going on in there?" _They were making quite the fuss to make out anything worth remarking at first, but concentrating his ear on the door, Grimmjow lowered his lids passively, listening to comments like:_ Ichigo you were amazing_!_ - I almost fainted with that Lanza.. - Must be the most epic shit ever!_

_"Yeah.."_ Grimmjow extended on the last comment, realizing everyone had crowded to congratulate Ichigo and Ulquiorra for the apparently great show. Pulling away, he stared down to the ground insistently, dissuaded to slide the door open and give them credit for a show he had watched 'Behind the scenes'. _"Six hours in this fuckin frying pan and that's what I get..__"_ He let out a snort._  
_

Hallibel, Nnoitra, then that girl named Nel, they had all nibbled his free time. No matter how much he refused to believe the events' unexpected development, he knew it couldn't be helped. Collecting his icy stare because of the hopeless facts, he gazed back the way he had come from. Exiting, he slipped a hand inside his pocket to fumble for his pass. Grimmjow flashed the VIP card to the security guard standing by the studio's gate, to gain access to the restricted area that was beyond.

"Sorry to keep you waiting sir." Needless to identificate the espada, the guard quickly stood aside to let him pass through. "The Espada's transportation is on lane 2."

Grimmjow had entered the parking lot. There were three buses in total, each for a group. One for the espada, one for the shinigami (and Ishida) and the last one for the studio team and their equipment. All three of them looked identical and had black tinted windows, so the fans couldn't see and recognise the Bleach cast and possibly engage in a road block for autographs, or worse.. In any case, they were meant to be necessary precautions to ensure the safe travel of the villains and heroes. Grimmjow wandered around the said bus to spot the trunk and deposit his stuff before boarding in. Finally standing before it, he let down his bag to lift the hatch.

"Huh..?" He slightly cocked a brow, giving more attention when the hatch seemed to have stuck. "Damn.." He tried with a few more vigorous pulls, then he just kicked it, "Shit!"

Just like Ichigo with the vending machine, he seemed to have just the same luck. There had been dark times everyone would wonder if their gears had been bought during the sales or something. Grimmjow pressed his eyes using his index and thumb, once again controlling an implulse he had the right to unleash, considering how much time he had spent in the sun for nothing. It just wasn't his day...

Sighing the annoyance residing within his chest, then turning around to pick up his stuff again, he was quite surprised to notice the girl from before standing a bit ahead of him, staring him.. Before he could wonder why she weren't around with Hallibel, a distinct suspicion furrowed his brows, considering the chance that she might have been following him. Hallibel had assessed the case pretty accurately, when she noted that Grimmjow felt some intuition about Neliel. Nel's cleverly guarded hazel eyes conveyed a sense of subtle power that intimidated him. Even so, Neliel was musing on the teal haired man without allowing any potential vulnerability slip out of her guarded features. After what Nnoitra did to her, she had her rights to be mistrustful towards any male, especially now that she was alone.

But before Grimmjow tried to figure what she could be pondering about, Nel was already walking towards him. It proved that she only wanted to pass _by_ him actually. Grimmjow decided not to turn and check, but instead to let it slide like Nel did. He kneeled down to grab his bag, when a clicking sound piqued the curiosity and widened his eyes. This time Grimmjow lightly looked over his shoulder.

From this point on, Nel deemed that she should continue watching with an intrigued smile, as she regarded the quizzical look spread on Grimmjow's expression, his cornered eye fixated dazed at the mysteriously open trunk. _"The hell..?"_ Nevertheless, he sat up and patiently waited for Neliel to take her time and deposit her belongings, before he finally threw his inside, earning Nel's stern glare because of the careless way he did it.

"Does 'fragile' mean anything to you?" Nel broke the awkward silence between them and eyed him expectantly.

Grimmjow had reached his hand to bring down and close the hatch, when he perceived that she was still staring him quite severely. "I'll keep that in mind." The man shrugged a mischievous smile, "Next time." He left to hop in the bus.

A puzzled look found Neliel's _not so_ guarded features, almost blinking, when she swore to herself that he was reluctant to speak with her. _"Could it be..Of course.."_ Then it hit her, realizing she hadn't even spared a simple 'thanks' for saving her. "Hey!" Nel raised her tone, frowning offended and ready to follow when he didn't listen to her. However, she stopped on her heel with a startled gasp, because the engines started up and Neliel noticed that the rest of the Bleach members had started to arrive. It would be better not to draw suspicions, so she decided to wait till most of the crew had boarded.

. . . . .

Grimmjow stormed through the bus aisle to get a good spot before everyone started huddling for their favorite seats. Exhausted from the unfading heat, he slumped his back in the corner between the leather seat and the window, propping a leg on the seat next to him and resting his head back to gladly breathe the air-conditioned tropical air. The seats reserved space for two persons, but Grimmjow didn't feel like sharing with anyone right now. "Finally.." He smirked and shut his eyes relaxed.

"NO! I SAID NO DAMN IT!"

_"Kurosaki?"_ Grimmjow slightly raised his tired lids, wondering why a shinigami was in the espada's bus.

"Oh no no no.. You're coming with US!" Aizen stared deviously, "Grab him Gin!"

"Shoot to grab!" Gin jumped on Ichigo, both crushing down with a _thud_.

"Help!" Ichigo struggled to break free.

"He's persistent." Aizen slowly appointed his calm eyes towards his lieutenant. "What should do with him, Gin?"

There was a deliberate pause while the two villains stared at each other, looking forward to Ichigo's awkward blink. "Let's rape him."

Ichigo's eyes snapped open and paled. "RUKIAAA!" He rolled off Ichimaru and clinged on a window like a trapped animal, relentlessly slamming his fists to attract the raven haired girl's attention.

"Ichigo..?" Rukia reeled her eyes with a puzzled look. She couldn't catch any of Ichigo's SOS shrieks because of the shut window. "Have fun Ichigo!" She smiled and waved at him holding a bunny orange juice.

The shinigami boy didn't know what was worse. Having to bear with Aizen and Ichimaru's mindfucking for a whole lot of hours, or just the glimpse on what Rukia was drinking.

"Kurosaki-kun!" Inoue quickly grabbed Ichigo's arm however, "I got a seat for you!", then squeezed Ichigo to sit next to her, Ulquiorra sitting on the other side of Inoue.

_"He'll get used to it."_ Grimmjow had been dwelling out of the window, chuckling to Ichigo's ludicrous situation.

Lifting his eyes a bit higher, Neliel's quiet frame was reflected by the window. _"Wh..?"_ Grimmjow blinked startled, then whipped the other way around. Tracing down from her sandal clad feet, up to her modest white uniform that wrapped up all of her body, he locked his incredulous eyes with the proud green haired girl that stood firmly before him. Her eyes seemed to be quarelling with his because of how rudely and selfishly he had reserved both of the seats for his own 'royal' butt.

"If you want to thank someone, it's Hallibel." Grimmjow reclined his head on the window and Nel felt a discouraging knot growing in her stomach.

Neliel was already prepared that he'd give such an answer. From the first second they had locked eyes she had grasped that he was a man that wouldn't accept gratitude from anyone. Yet, her intuition had brought her here. Neliel slightly turned her feet, musing along the rest of the aisle.

"Then.." She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, willing to give it one last try. Hesitant to look at him, Neliel just peeped Grimmjow. "May I sit with— AHH!" Nel screamed, the gravity leaving her feet in an instant.

The bus had propelled with an abrupt bounce and before Neliel realized it, she had landed atop Grimmjow.

* * *

Yep..It's finally starting people! Any ideas on next issue?

_**~BleachG7**_

_**21/09/10  
**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach

There will be quite development from this chapter on. Last chapter ended a bit unexpectedly.. There's no better place than a bus to make the introductions XD

* * *

_**Chapter 11**_

Taking a light breath to restore her collected eyes, Neliel forced her pulse down at normal levels to inhibit any signs of discomposure or nervousness. The entirety of her body had fallen straightly on top of the sexta espada, with Nel's tender hands resting quietly on each side of his naked torso. She could easily sense the warm and possibly irritated simmer of Grimmjow's blood beneath her palms. Even though her uniform contained her large breasts quite sedately, Neliel felt like gathering her arms under her lap so it didn't give him the wrong impression, or the wrong idea.. Ironically, Neliel got disturbed by her own thoughts.

"I was..I mean the bus.." She stuttered a bit, "And then, um.." Suddenly, Neliel had the fidgets on her lips and her stomach started aching again.

Unprepared of how she should follow in order not to aggrieve him for her unfortunate bump, the girl numbed from head to toe, Nel's composure failing her as Grimmjow's sapphire eyes peered through her hazel ones. Judging from his tolerant look, she could tell that he was trying hard not to groan out of annoyance. He must have felt that bump as well, so it couldn't have been her fault, or at least that's what Neliel wanted Grimmjow to believe. _"I only wanted..to thank him..Why..Why did this have to.."__  
_

Neliel's guarded facade had started shattering, revealing a more sentimental and nostalgic face, thing that made Grimmjow reckon some events, like the chat with Hallibel for example, _"This is how Neliel is, Grimmjow.."_ Unlike before, he could now see a storm of emotions muddling in her hazel eyes. A subtle smile soon found his lips.

"You should really start using those support bars." He had finally softened his own distrust, quickly surprising Nel who looked up to him with wide eyes. "They're there for clumsy girls like you." Nel blinked at the last one.

"Hehe.." The girl giggled out of embarrassment, but definitely less awkward, "Y-Yeah.." Nel lit up a tiny smile on her lips, raising her timid hazel eyes on Grimmjow. "Maybe, next time?" She dropped her lids and giggled a bit more relaxed, using Grimmjow's line from before. Nel found it interesting that the words were a lot easier to fumble now that she didn't guard herself against him. In fact, the atmosphere seemed a lot more friendly, helping Nel to skip out of her hesitation, but she wasn't sure if they should chat after such a circumstance. Nel dragged a hand out to lightly scratch her cheek, "Maybe I should—"

"Well, well.." Just the sound of his smug voice sent Nel's frail comfort to a fluster, the pain in her stomach aggravating. "Who's the pathetic one now, Neliel.." She knew Nnoitra hated her, and how he wanted to make her disappear from his world. Nnoitra's frantic eyes had fixated madly on Nel's attractive back, dying to know how her curves looked under those damn tight clothes, but then, he seethed in anger that she was with a certain someone. The moment Nnoitra had appeared, that same armor from before had started enshrouding Neliel's disenchanted eyes. For some reason, Grimmjow didn't like that. "Way to hit on him, bi—"

"Shut up.." Grimmjow snapped a glare at him, deadly blue eyes like icicles stabbing the quinto espada who clammed his mouth and felt his throat sore. "I don't care why you loathe her that much, but call her like that again.." His eyes toned gruff, devoid of any mercy, "..and I'll make you MY bitch, Nnoitra!"

The quinto espada's ready curses shriveled after the last warning, only a foul groan sounding out of his gritting teeth as he clenched his fists. "Gah!" Hallibel hustled him on the back though and Nnoitra kept walking.

The blonde seemed to linger a bit, as she walked past Grimmjow and Neliel, picking a platinum brow when she found them cuddled as they were.. _"TIA..!"_ Nel squeezed her eyes shut at her friend, obviously to correct the misunderstanding without extending to it. The blonde decided to hush, and just slide her eyes away from them, even though Neliel fancied her friend most likely smiled, behind her jacket. After Hallibel was gone, Nel turned her attention where she should.

"Thanks.." Neliel pushed her hands gently on him to sit appropriately. Grimmjow pulled his leg to the limits of his own seat so Nel could rest her back. "I've been causing you a lot of trouble today.." The girl lowered her eyes from his, apparently ashamed for Grimmjow's constant interventions.

"Nah.." He turned an eye to gaze out of the window, "It's Hallibel the one I should—"

Neliel had stopped him, this time with a confident giggle. "How could I forget?" She looked up to him again, then raised her hand in a handshake, "Tia's friend, right?" She closed her eyes as she smiled to him. "Neliel Tu Oderschvank."

Grimmjow fell in a dizzy pause, considering the jaw breaker of a name. "So, it's Nel then?" He accepted and shook her hand as Nel blinked, with her smile becoming agape, aghast with what he had kept from her full name. "Grimmjow Jaegerjacques" The blue haired espada replied in a light smirk. Now that the introductions were over, they both felt quite more relaxed, especially Nel, who sighed with relief.

"Yours isn't any easier either." Nel returned the teasing, having a rare moment of mischievousness.

Their hands didn't detach, lingering on each other's eyes for a brief span. While Nel finally had the opportunity to ponder on how such sharp electric blue eyes could exist, Grimmjow's glimpse noticed that her free hand was still resting over her stomach. Again, that _remarkable_ comment twirled around his thoughts, unable to understand why she just wouldn't ask for help.

"You should get someone to check this."

Neliel blinked, like jumping out of her ocean of thoughts. "Huh..?" Following the trail of Grimmjow's glance, her eyes ended up on her aching belly. "Oh that!" Neliel giggled defensively, scratching the back of her head. "I've already told you silly! It's noth.." She stopped laughing though, recognizing that disbelief surrounding his eyes. Like back then when Hallibel asked her if she were alright, then double checked to make sure. However Nel had lied, insisting she was fine. She had been wondering why Grimmjow had stared her with such caution back there, and now she realized why.

"If you're not gonna treat it, then let's take a look at it."

"W-What?" Neliel's eyes flapped open and before she could adjust out of her memories, his hand was already creeping under her uniform... Nel swiftly deemed to stop him from peeping under there, but her instincts allowed him with extreme caution. After all, she believed Grimmjow wasn't someone to show every day concern on his own.

_"Damn..!" _Grimmjow's eye widened in shock and Nel bit her bottom lip going by his response. She knew there was a very good bruise down there, shaped by Nnoitra's boot. It was fortunate that she seemed to be in good shape though. Her waist looked well-toned. _"What the hell is wrong with this guy..!"_ Grimmjow removed his hand and allowed Nel's uniform slip down to cover her abdomen. Neliel fixed it a bit as well afterwards.

"It's alright.." Nel smiled compassionately to ease him. "It doesn't really hur..!" Before she could try to soothe him, Grimmjow had already sat up, leering at the treacherous Nnoitra sitting on the back seats next to Tesla.

That smug grin on the quinto's mouth pissed the hell out of him. His legs propped on the front seat, carefree hands crossed behind his head, like nothing was going on. The bastard looked so full of satisfaction for what he had done. Grimmjow took a step out, but Neliel surprised him by touching his hand. Looking over his shoulder, he saw the turquoise haired girl shaking her closed eyes in a pointless manner.

"You'll be grasping at straws if you go at him.." Lingering on Neliel, Grimmjow's knees felt heavy by that innocent smile. How could someone not want revenge after that? "I'd feel better, if you stayed here, with me.."

_**

* * *

**_

Next chapter we'll be doing something about Nel's injury. More characters to come into play and definitely more GrimmNel :3

_****__**~BleachG7**_

_****__**27/09/10  
**_


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach.

^I wish I did, because I really miss Nel and Grim.. I hope they come back soon T_T. Thanks for the feedback/reviews and here's the next part!

* * *

**_Chapter 12_**

The sexta espada fell into a bout of silence after Neliel's sudden request. There was that _"You'll be grasping at straws if you go at him", _which would most likely prove to be a damn true dead end from what he knew of Nnoitra's arrogance, then that _"I'd feel better, if you stayed here, with me.."_ Grimmjow seemed to regard the girl's friendly words, his azure eyes lingering on a cute smile that assuaged his impulse to confront Nnoitra and allayed the strained tendons on his neck. Neliel Tu apparently refrained from violence, for he remembered how she resorted to self-defence only after deeming her life in danger. A pacifist? How much she defered from his own ideals...

"So um, will you..?" Neliel continued to persuade him, a subtle expectancy of a positive answer in her tone.

He had somewhat made up his mind, but putting the direct answer on hold, Grimmjow traced his cerulean glance thoughtfully across the aisle before considering her question again. "Keep my seat for a bit."

Their hands detached. Neliel blinked out of pure curiosity, a quizzical look spreading in the girl's hazel eyes as she watched the No. 6 tattoo on his back walking away. A smile of reassurance found her lips though, glad he was heading the opposite way of Nnoitra's direction.

_But where is he.._

Briefly losing him from sight, and as always, engulfed by her natural impatience to examine every detail in her surroundings, Nel's hazel eyes climbed tactfully on the front seat to peep the sexta espada's whereabouts. Neliel quickly drooped her head and sighed another emotional cloud, this time out of sheer embarrassment.

_Okay Nel, you're really stalking on him. This has to.. _

The moment Neliel had decided to detach her glance from the blue magnet, she accidentally descried Grimmjow talking with Gin Ichimaru on the front seats. Feeling concerned about whether it could be because of her that he had left all of a sudden, Nel focused her eyes on Grimmjow's lips. She got a vague translation from their brief chat. Something about an_ icebox?_

Then Grimmjow made a turning motion and Nel flinched back on her seat. It really felt beyond embarrassing whenever he would arrest her eyes peeking on him. She only had the time for two full breaths before Grimmjow had already sat next to her, holding a thin small plastic bag. Curiosity standing out in her hazel eyes, Neliel pinpointed a finger at what he was holding. "Um, what is—"

"Don't scream." Two sharp canine teeth bared from each side of his smirk and he quickly slipped the bag under her uniform. Instinctively, Nel grabbed the closest thing she could cling onto, getting chilled to the bone.

"I-Ice?" Neliel lightly chattered her teeth, exposing her extreme sensitivity to the cold feeling, still clung tightly onto Grimmjow's neck and disinclined to let go till her skin adapted to the low temperature.

"It will reduce the swelling." Grimmjow allowed himself to a chuckle a bit, finding her reaction a bit intense.

Nel screwed her eyes shut, unable to comprehend how such a childish overreaction could exist within her. _"I can't believe what I'm going through because of him.."_ She muttered to herself, but Grimmjow quickly brought his sharp blue eye to its corner.

"Isn't it obvious why Nnoitra is mad with you?" The man's smirk faded, his ocean eyes pondering elsewhere as well.

There was a cogitative pause, while Nel slightly pulled back a bit from his neck to look up on his eyes and ask.

"Why?" She tried not to sound petulant, keeping her tone low, but she wanted to hear the reason behind Nnoitra's sadistic behavior on her.

"Weren't you his antagonist?" He looked down to her with a tiny frown creasing his azure brow. "You lived, he died. Simple as that. He's just jealous his part is over."

Nel's hazel eyes seemed to muse deeply over those words, studying him for a brief span, but then she repositioned back to his neck, where the cozy warmth was. "Envy and hatred are often misinterpreted."

"So is hatred and lust." Grimmjow added with a shifty glance on the calm tercera.

The green haired girl looked discontent by the last word, pulling away to get a full view of him. "Would you mind explaining that?" Her hazel eyes guarded up a bit, taken by sobriety.

Grimmjow groaned in the idea of elaborating. "I'm just saying that you two are _canon_ as far as Nnoitra's story goes."

Soon after processing the sentence, Neliel felt the vomit rising up on her throat, but she really got an urge to confute his point. "How much canon can two be, when a sexist tries to kill a baby that has lost her memories?" She finished just in time to tap her mouth.

"Well, the baby punched his lights out though." Grimmjow built up a cunning smirk as he turned to face her.

"I hadn't thought of it like that.." Neliel giggled lightly behind her hand, recalling the punch that made her feel more than exhilarated. "Nnoitra is not my type anyway.." And then, she didn't know what made her say that. Maybe because she wanted to make it clear, or perhaps to..

"What's your type then?" Grimmjow daringly cut to the chase, staring her eye to eye with an expectant smile.

"Um.." Nel's hazel eyes padded down to escape from his own sapphire, and she didn't know why she found herself taking a survey over the attractive muscles on his chest. Nel didn't really have a type, though she was almost sure she had just _developed_ her type during the day, but she couldn't tell him just like that. It'd sound too naive, so she tried to think of a name that was close to resembling Grimmjow's attitude. "Ichigo?" Her eyes screwed in uncertainty of her answer's indication.

Grimmjow attended her with an astonished delay on his response. "You like, younger men?" He turned a bit away from her to smile in his own dim way.

It was the first time he was actually seeing the green haired girl blushing, the scarlet flush making her pink tattoo almost glowing. "N-no! I didn't mean that..I was..Uh.." And then she would stutter because she unwillingly made a wrong point. "Well..What's your type?" She quickly tossed the sweaty question on him to catch a breath in her numb lungs.

"Inoue." He replied just like she did, but without the fidgets. Of course Nel quickly perceived who he implied by that name. She glowered him.

_"Why you..!"_ The girl pulled out the bag of ice from her uniform. A naughty smile playing on her lips, Nel shifted her eyes between Grimmjow and the ice-bag.

"Oi.." Grimmjow's eyes decorated a grumpy facade and he snatched the bag in a flicker of the eye.

Nel blinked widely on her empty hands. "What was that for?" She tapped hands on her thighs, showing him protesting eyes. She really wanted to return the favor for teasing her, but he was a damn cat.

"How do I know you wouldn't—"

"That's childish!" She pouted, her hazel eyes sulking in stubborness.

Grimmjow let his response time out, because somehow he knew she did have a point. If he didn't think _childishly_ then it would be surprising how he had unveiled her own childish plan. "Kids.." He mumbled annoyed, only to notice Nel glowering him again a second later.

"Excuse me?" She gripped him from his jacket's collar and brought herself closer to him, "If you throw away your persistence you look as young as I am." She stared him more insistently, whereas Grimmjow hushed, totally incoherent by her sudden confidence, "How old are you anyway?" Preventing his throat to tilt, Grimmjow averted his head to the side, reluctant to give an answer, "Could you be..Let's say..21?" Nel noticed how slowly his wide eye paled and rolled to look at her. "Strike?" She poked a finger on his chest to quip him, her mood perking up from the previous irritation. "What month?" She smiled and let go of his sleeves. "I will know if you lie to me!" The soft hazel eyes got stiff as a warning.

"Tch.." Grimmjow dislodged his eyes from her to spill it easier.

Nel just heard a faint murmur that did nothing but soar her impatience, "I can't hear you..", before pinching a rib to get an answer.

"July!" He barked, bringing a hand to knead the sting, but just gasped when Nel stared with a daze that had hit her like thunder.

"Ha!" She poked him again and leaned closer, "I'm four months older than you!" Neliel burst to non-stop giggling after that disclosure, tears gathering on the sides of her lids while laughing with her heart.

Neliel Tu Oderschvank was a completely different being when she laughed. The usually collected and modest girl that would rarely offer a wary smile, was now cunvulsing with laughter, her mouth fell open to reveal two exceeding pointy cute teeth on her bottom jaw, fit for a girl that concealed such a cute and funny personality. At first he had thought she would be another Hallibel type, guarded and colder than ice, but now.. He had been slowly realizing Nel was a girl that was just protecting herself from guys like Nnoitra, forced to enclose herself in armor to repulse the avid predators. When she expressed her emotions like now, his defensive frown would fade away, Grimmjow himself smiled, describing it rather _nostalgic_.

Nel's stomach leaped and she hiccuped. The laughter stopped but her smile remained, admiring a man who had been captivated by her beautiful smile and not by her bosom. Nel rested her back against the seat to behave herself, then tucked a strand of wild green hair behind her ear. He might not be the guardian angel every girl would hope for, more like a cunning guardian demon, but she liked him a lot more that way. Nel made up her mind. Bringing her knees up to her chest, the girl took her time to untie the straps holding her sandals.

"What are you doing?" Grimmjow asked with a puzzled look, his sapphire eyes unblurring from their previous distraction.

Nel removed her sandals and let them drop on the terrace bellow, leaving her feet clad in black socks. Her legs slid gracefully across the seat, while propping her back to rest on Grimmjow's chest. For a moment she felt like giggling in the thought that he could be pondering on his previous comment about 'younger men'.

"I can't read my book on a seat."

**_

* * *

_**

I didn't expect this chapter to be longer than the previous ones, but I guess it was worth it. Review plz :3

**_~BleachG7_**

**_02/10/10  
_**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Bleach.

-sigh- It surely took quite a few chapters to get some GrimmNel time. Thanks for keeping up with me and sorry if the update came out a bit late T_T

* * *

_**Chapter 13**_

Reaching for a pocket inside the black waistband of her skirt, Neliel carefully curled fingers beyond the elastic fabric of her clothing and pulled out what Grimmjow figured she would from her previous _declaration_. Arching her back softly on his chest, snuggling dainty shoulders as if she lied in a cozy bed, then gathering her knees to the side, Nel deemed that she could finally relax and relish her book under the best conditions. She wasn't really using him as a luxury mat, but she fancied the idea that Grimmjow might think as much. Neliel believed it was a good chance now that she knew Nnoitra wouldn't try to pursue her for a while.

"Comfy?" The blue haired espada asked in a rather measured tone, but Nel's response would likely come after the sound of leaflets skimming.

The collected smile climbed further on her lips, spotting the words she had left off in a rush because of Nnoitra's sudden intrusion. "It's nice." Not even looking up, Nel's eyes resumed travelling on the beautiful novel.

_Books.. _ The only term Grimmjow could come up for this thing were the _tedious bedtime stories_. Tales that would always make him fall asleep because he would get utterly bored from listening to them. But her.. He didn't even know where to begin with. Neliel Tu Oderschvank was a lot harder to decipher than any woman he had met. Young, smart, beautiful, possessing a spirit as strong as his, yet totally innocent and congenial in her motivations, pure as her golden eyes. So alike, yet so totally different in their ways. How the hell could the two of them bump onto each other like that?

_Grimmjow?_

_Why the fuck am I.._

_Are you sleeping?  
_

_Huh?_

The sexta espada snapped out of his thoughts, his vision still blurry, before detaching from the window to meet with Nel's round hazel eyes below his chin. The look of concern faded away from her eyes, replaced by a smile on her lips as soon as he looked more or less conscious.

"I was telling you that you forgot to remove those make-up markings from your eyes."

"That's not.." Though before he could finish his sentence, Neliel was already rubbing a finger under his eye.

"Is it a tattoo?" Confusion and of course curiosity spread on Nel's features, as the green eyemarks wouldn't come off.

He lingered into giving an answer,"Something like that.." Grimmjow's cerulean gaze fell down further, onto Neliel's own crimson tattooed line under her eyes.

Nel soon noticed where the ocean eyes had settled on, thing that twisted her stomach with chaotic embarrassment. Bearing Nnoitra staring her on the tits would be a lot easier, for it had almost become an everyday occurrence that she had learnt to tolerate, let alone that she could just simply ignore him because really, there was no point in bothering with his perversion anymore. Her birthmark though, was an entirely different story. Neliel had never been a good liar, so she stopped fumbling for words to excuse her flaw. Instead, the girl instinctively brought both hands to hide and protect her birthmark from punishment. Nel loved her birthmark and was proud about it, because it made her feel special in a way, but she was quite aware _and afraid_ that not everyone shared the same opinion as she did. Only a few gossips were enough to make Neliel wishing to disappear from the world, to not leave a trace of her existence behind.

"Wait.." Neliel's hazel eyes seemed to perk up a bit from the previous fret though, studying the contemplative silence enshrouding the blue haired espada. "Could they be..birthmarks?" Nel's voice sounded quite wary, considering that she might be wrong.

Grimmjow finally cracked a smile, in what seemed like a positive answer, "Like the one you're hiding under there, baka." He moved away one of Neliel's hands with a finger, once again revealing her cute estigma.

Nel felt like his calm sapphire eyes chided her for her naivety. "Yours looks fine though.." She completely dropped her head on his chest to take a full view on him. Neliel couldn't deny that his eyemarks suited him perfectly. They were adding a vicious taste to his overall personality, not to mention that she really liked them because they had the same color as her sea green hair. _"What beautiful birthmarks.."_ A bit downhearted, Nel's gaze slid all the way down to her stomach _"Mine is just.."_

Grimmjow just kept the same smile from before, still attracted to that beautiful birthmark. It wasn't like he'd keep staring at something that didn't appeal to him. For a nostalgic girl like Nel, he couldn't fancy anything more fitting. One of his free hands embraced her stomach, so she'd look up to him again. Nel didn't know if she should feel flattered or just utterly awkward. He was one of the very few individuals that didn't scoff her about her birthmark, the only exceptions being her closest friends, Inoue and Hallibel, as well as Ichigo. After realizing that heat had already started rushing on her cheeks, Nel repositioned again on his chest to continue reading, even though she wasn't very sure how coherent her shimmering eyes would be for such a task. Neliel was merely pottering on a few random words to delude herself. Second by second, Nel lightly stirred her body, joy secretly pounding in her emotions.

"You know.." She started a bit shyly, "Today we're moving to the new hotel, right?" Neliel hoped that he would just answer quickly and help her feelings stop spinning in this silence.

"Ah.." Grimmjow wiped the smile and gazed up, "Damn, totally forgot about it.." His head slumped back on the window, somewhat huffed with the reminder.

"I wouldn't be surprised if everyone did so. We've been here since morning." Nel looked him with a light frustration that she had been keeping to herself. "Do you think the new one will be nice?"

"It can't be worse than the hole we spent last night.."

Neliel tried to hold a giggle but failed. Funny, they shared a common opinion regarding the previous hotel's accommodation. Nel was too polite to put it like this, but she was sure she couldn't have phrased it in a better way. "Now that we mentioned it, how much time will it take till we get there?"

Grimmjow let off her waist and fumbled for his cell in a pocket. _7:03 p.m.._ "About 3 hours I guess."

Neliel's stomach produced a discontent grumble from his answer. Briefly blushing from her inexcusable reaction, Nel shut her eyes to avert from her own weakness. Seriously, she didn't know why her natural need to feed was so elevated to her. Her stomach obviously demanded as much respect as she did. "Excuse me." Neliel propped to sit up on him, then reached for a pocket on the other side of her waistband. Soon, she brought out a bag of cookies.

"Emergency supplies?" He quipped her with a smirk, but Neliel gave him a stern glare that was saying_, 'It's either you or the cookies'_.

Nel had already rustled the tip of the bag to devour the first cookie. He'd have to wait for her belly to taste the flavor before she answered to him. "I'll have to survive somehow.." She laid back on him again. "What will you do for the time being?" She looked up to him from his chin while munching.

"Hm.." He bellowed in boredom, looking away, "I could always take a n—" A cookie popped in front of his mouth.

"Eat" Her severe hazel eyes ordered.

Grimmjow hesitated a bit, because once he took the first bite then they'd probably begin a massacre on chocolate. But what the hell.. He would always take what was offered to him. Neliel's eyes watched aghast the way he guardedly snatched the cookie on his teeth like a cat. On a quick review, she found it immensely cute, while another deeper part of her subconscious had a different opinion, _"I think I like him."_

"I knew it!" Both Grimmjow and Nel swallowed their bites from the sudden shock. Hallibel was standing above them with a parental look in her emerald gaze, "Jaegerjaques eats chocolate!"_  
_

_**

* * *

**_

Caught out by Hallibel?_**  
**_

_****__~BleachG7_

_**10/10/10 (Omg 3 10s!)  
**_


End file.
